The Black Angel
by MidKnight Kat
Summary: Caught in a web of blood and deciption. Amu Hinamori wrokes for an evil leader who's goal is the embryo. Will she be able to break free? Will she be able to find true happiness? Not the best summery ever, but check it out! AU


I looked at the clock. Ugh, its 6 AM. I slammed at the snooze button and snuggled back under my blanket. BAM! "Wha-!!!" I sat up so fast that my back cracked. "Ouch! Dang it Ami!! Why'd u do that!?"

"Mom told me to go wake you up! You're starting middle school now Amu! In a new school!" came the high soprano voice of my 9 year old sister, Ami.

"What's the big deal?" I grumbled, still drowsy and annoyed from my lack of sleep. "It's just school."

"Big sister is sooooo cool!!" Ami squealed. She ran over and jumped on my bed, her golden hair springing with her every step. "I wanna be just like sister! Cool&Spicy!"

"Haha I don't think so Ami. This style is strictly reserved for me." I smiled at her. "I think you're good just the way you are." Ami's face lighted up.

"You're the best sister ever Amu!" Let me tell you she has a pretty hard grip for someone who's 9. I could hardly breathe when she hugged me.

"Ok….that's enough Ami…. Hey….. Let go," she did, "I'm going to change now ok? Now get out." Ami happily agreed and left quickly. I smiled and sighed as I forced myself out of my comfy bed and to my closet. "First day of school huh?" I asked myself as I looked at my uniform that came with attending Seiyo Gakuen. A semi prestigious school, I say semi because it's the only school in this town so it's not like one of those snobbish kind of places. The people in this town seem nice, so I wasn't really worried about that anyways.

I put on my uniform and looked in the mirror. The uniform had a plain white collared shirt, a red tie, plaid skirt, and a black jacket. It was kinda….plain. And sooo not my taste. I reached in to my closet and took out two belts, a studded one and a leathery one, and put it over my shirt. I also got a matching plaid legwarmers. I looked in the mirror again. _THAT'S more like it_, I thought. Then I got an "X" shaped hair tie and tied the top of my pink hair in to a pig tail. Perfect. I left my room and walked down stairs towards the smell of breakfast.

By now you should be wondering who I am right? Or not, or maybe you don't care. But I'm gonna tell you anyways. My name is Amu Hinamori. That's my new last name. You see I'm an orphan. My parents died when I was 3 and since then I been traveling from family to family. This is my new one, and I actually think I'm going to stay this time. You see all of the other ones I ran away from or the family that adopted me gave up on me and my "rebellious" attitude. They didn't like that I didn't talk much and always went out at night and came home late. Hey it's not my fault that I'm forced to go on missions all the time, but that's a story for later. I guess they thought I was always going to get drunk or do drugs or something. But I didn't care. They weren't my real family and it didn't feel like one. There was one place I did like though and it was at the Katamura household. The old martial arts teacher adopted me. He didn't leave me alone or give up on me like the others. No, he actually taught me martial arts, and I kinda liked it. It was fun and a great stress reliever; I got really good at it really fast. Even the old geezer was impressed. I think he was the only other person I loved at that point other than my dead parents. The only time I laughed and smiled a lot too.

See that's where my life changed. One night when I was going back into the house after a long day of training, I met him, Lucifer. Blond hair, crisp white shirt, and blood red eyes. I don't know why he chose me, but the important thing is that he did, and I couldn't get away. He was somebody to be afraid of. That night, he told he wanted me on his team. He wouldn't tell me any specifics, just that he needed my "powers". I didn't know what the heck he was talking about at that time, but I guess deep down I did know. He told he needed my assistance to help him get what he wants. Well, I refused. I mean who's gonna go that much for a stranger? I walked away from him and went back into the house, my biggest mistake. The next morning I found out that the old geezer got murdered. Stabbed, right through his heart. I was enraged, who would do such a thing!? But I knew it was him, the red eyed angel. I met him again that night, and I was caught in his deadly web. But without him, I wouldn't discover the shocking secret of myself.

I shook my head of those thoughts. _Not now_, I thought, _I won't be seeing him for a few days anyways. Minds well as forget about him for now._ I approached the dining room. "Good morning Amu!" Midori and Tsumugu Hinamori sang. They looked at me with wide eyes. "I love what you did you're your uniform!" Midori cried.

"I like it too!" Ami also commented.

"Ready for your new school?" Tsumugu asked.

"Ya" I smiled weakly at them.

"Don't worry Amu," said a concerned Midori, "I'm sure you'll do fine. The kids here are really nice." This is why I love my new family; they actually treat me like I'm their daughter. Not like some alien kid that might explode and burst in to tears any minuet, but they're not over loving either, they give me my space and let me do what I want. Plus, they also let me keep my pet, ChocoRin, a fennec fox. When I was at my last family they didn't like animals so I had to hide her in the woods out back, feeding her scraps. I felt bad for her, but it wasn't for long though, I ran way a few days later. Midori is an editor for the magazine _Housewives' Knowledge_. Tsumugu is a wild bird photographer. I love them both.

"Thanks mom." See, I can actually call them my parents, because they feel like it. They are the perfect parents that I always hear about but never see.

"Amu if anybody bullies you, just let me know ok? I'll take care of him!" yelled Tsumugu heroically. I wasn't afraid of bullies, I mean I know how to throw a punch, but his lovingness touched me. I finished my food and headed out the door, feeling better that I had when I woke up. Hey here I come school, be prepared for Amu Hinamori!

**Please review!!! I wanna know how I did on my first ever fanfic! I wont write more if there isnt a decent amount of people who say they want it! Please criticize too if you think that I need it!~ I always want to get better! Just dont be mean, it lowers my self esteem. Okies, thanks alot!**


End file.
